


It's Easier

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Lies, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Hinata wasn't expecting to meet his soulmate after being enrolled in the school of his dreams, albeit under bizarre (and false) pretenses. It's just easier, this way, right?Things just keep getting more difficult.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	It's Easier

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this one.
> 
> Anyway, the prompts used were Soulmate AU, Lies, and Confession. Again, I played fast and loose. I think I tripped and skinned my knee as a result. Please enjoy, all the same.
> 
> ...happy hump day?

“I should introduce myself. My name is Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky. It’s very nice to meet you.”

_Komaeda...Nagito?_

Hinata blinked, disbelieving as Komaeda kept that patient, friendly smile.

“I... Um.” Clearing his throat, Hinata tugged at his collar. The name on his collarbone burned. “T-This...might just be a coincidence.”

“Coincidence?” Komaeda’s eyes were alight with curiosity. “Of what, might I ask?”

“I-It’s just... Komaeda Nagito’s the name of my soulmate, that’s all. Uh.” Hinata swallowed once more but his throat still felt dry. It had to be because of the salt in the air. “M-My name, it’s—it’s Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you.”

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda’s expression didn’t change. Flustered, Hinata was ready to laugh the whole thing off, except before his startled, widening stare, Komaeda pulled down at his own shirt collar to expose the first part of the name printed on his collarbone.

_Hinata._

“It’s not a coincidence,” Komaeda said breezily. “It seems we’re soulmates, Hinata-kun.”

**_H-How can he be so calm, what the hell?!_ **

“I-I... I guess...” Hinata squeaked. “I-I guess so.”

It’s too good to be true. It’s way too good to be true, so Hinata hurriedly searches Komaeda’s face for something amiss. Dismay, disappointment, the slightest bit of hesitance—literally anything. But Komaeda looked utterly at ease, if a bit pinker than before.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You must have expected better.”

“N-No, that’s not it!” Hinata yelped. “I’m just—I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect to meet you under these circumstances. That’s pretty bizarre, huh. Haha.”

“It’s not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

_I-Is it not even in the top five? No, I don’t actually want to know..._

“It’s um, I’ve always wanted to go to Hope’s Peak,” Hinata rambled on. “It was my dream school, so to attend it and then meet my soulmate on top of it... Just those two things make me feel like this shouldn’t be real.”

“I’m sorry,” Komaeda repeated, smile faltering. “Even though I go to Hope’s Peak, I assure you I’m nothing special. I’m only here because I was selected as the Ultimate Luck.”

“T-That’s still pretty cool,” Hinata retorted. “Most people could only dream of that.”

“I suppose you’re right...” Komaeda hummed, and then, his eyes lit up. “What’s your talent, Hinata-kun? I’m sure it’s much more impressive than mine.”

“M-My talent?” he echoed, and the world went cold in spite of that warm smile on Komaeda Nagito’s face. Sparkling eyes didn’t divert their attention for a second even as Hinata felt his stomach drop. “I... I’m...”

_I’m not..._

“I don’t...”

_I don’t actually have a talent. I-I’m just a normal nobody._

“I don’t...remember.” It slips out before he can stop it. And now it’s too late. He can only go with it. “Sorry, I—a lot as happened, my mind’s still a wreck, like, I don’t understand it myself either, it’s really weird—!”

“I understand,” Komaeda said kindly, patting his shoulder. “A bout of amnesia wouldn’t be unusual under these circumstances. Breathe, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata inhaled, taking in that reassuring smile.

_He believed me. Of course he would. What kind of fucking asshole would lie to their soulmate anyway?_

He’ll fess up. Maybe when things calm down. He’ll confess. Just not right away.

Hinata exhaled, trying to will himself to relax.

“I’m sure whatever you have will be a wonderful talent,” Komaeda says with such sincerity that it makes Hinata die a little on the inside. “Don’t worry so much.”

_I’m the worst. The absolute worst. God, this poor guy deserves so much better._

If only Komaeda’s gentle demeanor and gentler hands squeezing his own didn’t _excite_ him so much on top of all that. His soulmate—this guy was his soulmate and he had just the perfect face and personality. It was way too good to be true.

_Obviously this will fall apart,_ he tells himself. _It has to._

* * *

Despite his cynicism and pessimism, Hinata couldn’t help but indulge at least a little. Yes, he was still baffled by the turn of events of being stuck on a tropical island resort—but things could be worse, right?

Worse...like a malicious bear mascot taking over. Worse, like that same bear enacting a death game. Worse, like the bear informing them that a traitor was among them. When Hinata’s gaze met that of his soulmate’s, he could’ve choked on the lump of his throat.

_It could even be him—and it could even be me._

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda had whispered tenderly afterwards. “You’re bleeding. Should I get Tsumiki-san?”

Hinata shook his head furiously. He had half a mind to tell Komaeda to leave—but he actually didn’t want to be on his own at the moment. If there was anything to cling to in such times, it would be a soulmate—except Hinata doesn’t know what to trust. Or even if he should trust anyone.

For the sake of not only his safety, but for everyone else’s.

“Um. Mind if I...?”

Komaeda kneels beside him and he flinches. Komaeda’s quick to wave his hands placatingly, smile strained and eyes sad. He looked utterly pitiful. Hinata supposed he himself looked so much worse.

_After meeting my soulmate, we ended up in this ridiculous and horrifying situation. Maybe we’re both cursed._

He does stare intently and warily as Komaeda digs through one of his coat pockets. He relaxes, however, when Komaeda just pulls out a packaged wet wipe. Komaeda tore it open, still wearing a wobbly smile, and he offered it meekly. With his other hand he tried to indicate where the cut was on Hinata’s face.

Hinata sighed.

“Can you get it for me? Obviously I—can’t see it.”

_Even if he shoves that down my throat, it won’t kill me._

Komaeda, for what it’s worth, is careful when brushing the wipe against his cheek. He even flinches in sympathy as Hinata tries not to recoil too much. Komaeda is humming softly as he cleans the cut, and then, he rifles through his pocket once more and pulls out a band-aid.

“You’re pretty prepared, huh,” Hinata mutters under his breath, not meeting the other’s gaze. Komaeda gives a lilting laugh.

“I’ve gotten into a number of accidents,” was the breezy answer. A pause. “Nothing like this, though.”

“You were worried about this happening before,” Hinata pointed out grumpily, wincing at his tone. It sounded like an accusation.

Komaeda, to his credit, merely shrugs that off.

“It was in a book I read once,” he said. “You may have heard of it.”

_Was it made into a movie?_ Hinata wanted to snort. _It’s not like knowing that will help. Pretty sure they just started killing each other._

He felt cold, the situation sinking in further and rooting him to the ground. He barely even reacted to Komaeda sticking the bandage to his face.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda sounded concerned. He waved a hand in front of his face. “Hinata-kun?”

Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed, giving himself some sense of stability in a world that was unraveling and collapsing more by the second.

_Why? Why did this have to happen now? Is this what I get for coming to Hope’s Peak without a talent?_

His grip on Komaeda’s hand must be bruising. He should loosen it at least a little. He thinks that—but it won’t come through at all. Hinata just keeps on squeezing and Komaeda—Komaeda doesn’t say anything. He just allows this. Without a word of complaint.

_This is too much. It’s too much. I finally go to my dream school, I finally meet my soulmate and now—now this!_

Hinata bit back a scream, but couldn’t prevent a full body shudder.

“Breathe,” Komaeda murmured. “Hinata-kun, breathe.”

Hinata took in a struggling breath. He exhaled, inhaled, and then, he swallowed.

“There, there,” Komaeda reassured him gently. “That’s it. In and out.”

Hinata struggles to follow, but he’s glad that Komaeda just tells him to breathe. That Komaeda doesn’t lie and say things will be okay when they clearly won’t. It’s nice to have someone who understands when he doesn’t want to hear vapid words of comfort in times like this.

He breathes, and Komaeda squeezes his hand back. Things aren’t okay—and they probably won’t be for who knows how long. But—at least the two of them are together. At least there’s that.

* * *

_He could be a traitor. Or I could be. But, we are still soulmates._

“Hinata-kun, you’re looking quite pale! Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah—about as well as I can be, anyway.”

_That means we have a connection, regardless. Even if I can’t be upfront with him, he’s still—mine, isn’t he?_

“If you need anything, I’m always here, Hinata-kun. Not just as your soulmate—I’m always happy to help! It’s the least someone like me can do!”

“Someone like you?”

“Aha, you know. Someone who, ah, isn’t really talented. Soulmate aside, I wouldn’t dare suggest we’re on equal footing.”

_He’s still mine. Even if I have to lie to him to keep him under control._

“Hey, come on. Don’t say that. We don’t even know what my talent is—or if it’s worth being called a talent at all.”

“Don’t say that! I’m sure you do have an amazing talent, Hinata-kun, even if it’s unconventional!”

“Huh...”

“I can help you figure it out if you want! What do you think about Ultimate Serenity?”

“T-That’s more you than me.”

“Really? I mean, it might be because we’re soulmates but... I do feel at ease around you. I think we’re similar in some significant ways. Oh, but I don’t know if that’s why we’re soulmates... Soulmates are still quite the mysterious phenomenon after all.”

“I guess...”

“Oh, no! Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. Don’t worry about it.”

_We’re soulmates—and yet I can’t even be honest. What does that say about me? Komaeda doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t. I’m the worst. And, yet._

“Ultimate Serenity...definitely isn’t it. Any other suggestions, Komaeda?”

“Oh! Ultimate Klutz!”

“Pfffft. I mean that wouldn’t be unfitting.”

“Ultimate Tsun!”

“H-Hey, what are you trying to say now?!”

“Haha!”

_At least we’re...together?_

* * *

“Do you hate me now, Hinata-kun?”

_Of course I do._

“I’m sorry. You really don’t deserve a soulmate as wretched as myself. But—I suppose it can’t truly be helped.”

_Shut up. Shut up._

He couldn’t stand that Komaeda was smiling at him so pitiably after what he pulled. His temper flared, and it took everything he had not to throttle the other with his own hands. And, yet, that connection between them remained.

_We’re both liars. Wretched, fucking liars. I wonder... What face would you make if I told you the truth?_

It actually lingers on his tongue like the almost confession of a sinner. He considers it, and then swallows it back.

_No. After what you did, I don’t want to be the one condemned right now._

Lies really were easier. Even under circumstances like this. If they were to be together even like _this_ —he might as well keep on lying.


End file.
